New technologies such as coordinated multi-point (CoMP), interference alignment (IA), dirty paper coding (DPC), massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), etc. may be some of the keys to capacity enhancement for wireless systems. However, all of the benefits provided by these technologies may not be realized due to the requirements for precise channel knowledge. For example, current channel feedback schemes limit the transmission (Tx) beamforming (BF) design. However, full channel state information (CSI) knowledge is necessary at the scheduler in order to apply advanced BF schemes such as those designed in non-linear precoder design methods for multi-user (MU)-MIMO or CoMP-like system.